1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a hologram generating method and a hologram generating apparatus, and for example to a method for generating a hologram based on a fringe pattern and a hologram generating apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the recent development of 3D display technology, 3D images are utilized in various industrial fields. Particularly, research on holograms that reproduce objects as real objects is being actively carried out, and content using holograms is being produced in various fields such as broadcasting, exhibition, and performance.
A hologram reproduces an object by using the phenomenon of light interference. Methods of hologram generation include an analog method and a digital method.
In the analog method, a hologram can be generated by storing an interference fringe between a reference light directly reflected on a recording medium and an object light reflected from an object on a recording medium. Recently, a computer-generated hologram (CGH) method, which generates a hologram without using two light sources, has been developed due to the development of computer technology.
However, since the CGH method artificially generates the hologram without using the reference light and the object light, a tremendous amount of computation must be performed, which requires a long computation time.